


Дживс и исторические ценности

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Краткое содержание: В работе обыграны название карты «Семерка мечей» и то, что на ней изображено — молодой человек, украдкой несущий пять длинных мечей, взятых в охапку. Еще два меча вонзены в землю — очевидно они просто не поместились у него в руках. На картинке явно не воин, а вор или шпион. Некоторые тарологи считают его оруженосцем, но мы почему-то в это не верим. В работе также обыграны ключевые слова, связанные с этой картой — сообразительность, кража, неблаговидные действия, нечестность, неискренность, парадоксальное мышление.Задание "Семерка мечей". Эта карта описывает ситуации, при которых для достижения успеха желательно действовать «в обход».Примечание: написано для команды Дживса и Вустера на WTF 2018Бета: sige_vic





	Дживс и исторические ценности

Если вы знакомы с жизнью и приключениями некоего Б.У. Вустера, то не можете не знать, что тетки — враги рода человеческого. А если не знакомы, то уж поверьте на слово: с этими престарелыми родственницами лучше держать ухо востро. Они не дают бедным племянникам дышать спокойно. То норовят связать вас по рукам и ногам брачными узами, то усаживают на вашу многострадальную шею шкодливых кузенов и прочих юных отпрысков клана Вустеров, то побуждают вас к поступкам, на которые le preux chevalier идти не должен. Тетки — не джентльмены. Чтобы добиться своих коварных целей, они способны на что угодно. Обман, подкуп, шантаж, мошенничество... Назовите мне любой из семи смертных грехов — и я с ходу приведу вам пару-тройку примеров тягчайших теткопреступений.  
  
Хуже тетки может быть только еще одна тетка. Например, у меня имеются две основные, тетя Агата и тетя Далия, и еще россыпь вспомогательных, которые и не тетки-то даже — так, седьмая вода на киселе, но бдительность нельзя утрачивать ни с одной из них. Вот, скажем, змеи. Твари, что ни говори, зловредные. Нападать исподтишка и кусать за пятки ничего не подозревающих путников заложено в их природе. И после того как вам в ногу впрыснут унцию-другую сильнодействующего яда, вы не станете выяснять, знакомы вы с этой змеей долго или лишь шапочно. Потому что это естественное положение вещей: вы путник, она змея. Вы обладаете пятками, она обладает ядовитым жалом. Вы идете, она кусает. Так же и с тетками. Если вам кажется, что тетя А. более ядовита, чем тетя Д., не обольщайтесь. Да, тетя А. сильнее шипит и резче бросается, а тетя Д. порой ласково увивается вокруг вас, и даже делает вид, что пляшет под чью-то факирскую дудку, но знайте: это делается для того, чтобы несчастная жертва расслабилась и начала насвистывать «Долог путь до Типперери». Предательский бросок будет совершен, когда вы меньше всего будете к нему готовы.  
  
История, которую я собираюсь вам поведать, случилась как раз тогда, когда мы с Дживсом спасались от козней тети А. в вустерширском поместье тети Д. Тетя Агата вознамерилась познакомить вашего покорного слугу с очередной своей юной protégé и воображаемые свадебные колокола, видимо, уже вовсю трезвонили в ее старой тыкве, да только в мои планы никак не входило расставаться с холостяцкой жизнью. И не поверите — только я положил трубку, поговорив с тетей Агатой, как телефон задребезжал снова, и на этот раз моего внимания домогалась тетя Далия. Помыслы ее, на первый взгляд, были чисты как утренняя роса. В Маркет Снодсберри, городке, возле которого стояло ее поместье Бринкли-Корт, проводилась благотворительная ярмарка. Собранные деньги должны были пойти на ремонт церковной крыши. Вот тетушка и зазывала в гости родственников и друзей, у которых водилась звонкая монета — для массовости и результативности задуманного мероприятия, как сказал бы Дживс. Вообще-то, если учесть, с какой частотой проводятся эти самые мероприятия, то можно предположить, что крыши божьих обителей покрывают серебром и инкрустируют драгоценными камнями. Впрочем, я на благое дело никогда не скуплюсь, тем более, если оно служит достойным поводом: а) улизнуть на несколько дней из поля зрения тети А.; и б) вкусить от щедрот Анатоля — легендарного повара тети Д.  
  
В общем, я приказал Дживсу собирать пожитки, и уже вечером мы были в Бринкли — поспели как раз к обеду. После салатов, консоме из креветок с томатным суфле, касуле из белой фасоли и ягнятины, десерта и графинчика крепкого красного, я в благостнейшем настроении вышел в парк с сигаретой в руке. Приземлился на скамейку, и только приготовился предаться созерцанию благоухающих ландшафтов, как из ближайших кустов раздалось довольно звучное: «Тссс!». Обернувшись, я увидел руку, принадлежащую, естественно, моей дорогой тетушке. Рука сделала несколько колебательных движений, по-видимому, завлекая меня в свой комариный питомник, и бедному племяннику не осталось иного выхода как подчиниться.  
  
— О чем желаешь прошипеть мне при луне, престарелая родственница? — вежливо поинтересовался я.  
  
Лезть в кусты я не рискнул. Просто встал рядом, дабы не зазеленить свой роскошный белый капитанский пиджак. Я лично положил его в чемодан, и Дживс при этом глядел на меня так, словно я собираюсь воткнуть кольцо в нос и разодеться как папуас. Прямо всерьез обиделся — натянул на лицо давненько не ношеное выражение надутой лягушки и проигнорировал мой намек на пару-тройку минут нежной страсти прежде чем покинуть лондонскую квартиру. И ведь не хуже меня знал, что в Бринкли нам не светит ни минуты уединения!  
  
Тут, наверное, следует сделать небольшое лирическое отступление, чтобы вы уяснили, куда я клоню. Дело в том, что мы с моим дорогим камердинером минувшей осенью пришли к полнейшему взаимопониманию. То есть, мелкие позиционные стычки относительно чересчур ярких галстуков молодого господина у нас случаются с завидной регулярностью — а слышали бы, какими словами он костерил ковбойскую шляпу, которую я привез с собой из Америки! Но в общем и целом, мы вполне довольны нашей личной жизнью. И никаким protégé тети А. в этой самой л. ж. места нет, благодарю покорно! Она бы и сама это поняла, если бы только могла представить, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми нашей квартиры. Увидела бы, как сильные руки обхватывают мои бедра, а умелый рот дарит неземное наслаждение моим чреслам... Услышала бы, как Дживс, это воплощение феодального духа, стонет под моими толчками и умоляет: «Еще, сэр! Еще!»... Как он признается мне в любви... Как я отвечаю, что на самом деле, всю свою жизнь ждал того момента, когда встречу его. Что на самом деле, это огромная удача, когда тот, кого ты любишь, разделяет твои чувства. Что я хочу быть с ним до конца моих дней, а если есть что-то там и после смерти, то и тогда тоже. Но, впрочем, пусть не видит и не слышит — проблемы нам с Дживсом ни к чему. Для выражения переполняющих нас чувств вполне хватает и моей спальни. За ее пределами мы — всего лишь джентльмен и его камердинер. Порой притворяться нелегко, но так было, так есть и так будет. Ради репутации Дживса, ради его спокойствия и безопасности я согласен расшибиться в лепешку.  
  
Теперь вы понимаете, с каким настроением я покидал старую добрую метрополию. Ночевать Дживсу полагалось, естественно, в крыле для слуг. А о том, чтобы позволить себе нечто выходящее за рамки отношений «камердинер и его наниматель» среди бела дня, не могло быть и речи. Конечно, я настраивался на то, что мне его будет в известной степени не хватать, но то, что он был так холоден со мной, просто разбивало мне сердце. Как следует разозлившись, я решил, что во-первых, кто-то слишком много о себе возомнил, а во-вторых, Вустер — человек свободный и будет, черт побери, носить что пожелает. И пожелал, чтобы Дживс приготовил мне пиджак сразу же по прибытию в Бринкли.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр, — чопорно ответил он.  
  
И вот теперь я белел, как приведение в кромешной ночи и разговаривал с кустом — хорошо, хоть не пылающим, тогда бы точно пришлось сдаваться на милость Родерика Глоссопа. Кстати, старикан был легок, как на помине. И Глоссоп с женой, и сэр Уоткин Бассет вместе с малышками Мадлен и Стиффи, и еще чертова уйма народу — проблему с церковной крышей тетушка, видимо, вознамерилась решить всерьез.  
  
— Тетя? — снова вопросил я.  
  
Шипение стихло и сменилось полузадушенным голосом:  
  
— Ступай в мою комнату, Берти! И гляди, чтобы никто не шарахался у тебя за спиной!  
  
Немало озабоченный, я поковылял к дому. Его окна приветливо светились, веранда тоже сияла как новогодняя елка. Проявив чудеса стратегической мысли, я свернул к черному ходу, и, незамеченный пробрался к комнате тети Д. У двери библиотеки пришлось притормозить — оттуда раздавались громкий смех и возгласы. Убедившись, что никто не выходит из зала, я на цыпочках преодолел коридор и пулей метнулся в теткину берлогу. Вскоре явилась и хозяйка, ошарашив меня очередной блажью.  
  
Итак, собирать столовый антиквариат в кругах дяди Тома уже не модно. Теперь, видите ли, популярно старинное оружие. Мечи, сабли, арбалеты, мушкетоны, etc. Естественно, заклятый сосед дяди Треверса, сэр Уоткин Бассет, оказался удачливым пронырой, хапугой и приспособленцем. Иначе как бы ему удалось за столь короткое время скупить столько ржавого железа, что у приличного коллекционера (то бишь, у дяди Тома) случился нервный срыв? То-то он такой кислый сидел за столом — не ругал правительство, едва ковырял вилкой изысканные яства местного кулинарного светила и вообще был сам на себя не похож! Последней каплей в море скорби дяди Тома оказалось позавчерашнее приобретение сэром Уоткином Бассетом семи редчайших римских мечей, гладиусов, чудом сохранившихся со времен столь давних, что времена моих предков, воевавших при Азенкуре покажутся лишь днем вчерашним, как сказал поэт. Естественно, Бассет тут же зазвал нашего старика к себе в гости, похвастаться приобретением. Вернулся домой дядя Том совсем потерянным. А тут, как назло, пришли типографские счета по выпуску журнала «Будуар Миледи» — любимого, но, увы, совершенно не рентабельного детища тети Далии. Да и Анатоль при виде почти нетронутых тарелок хозяина дома серчает, того и гляди, хлопнет дверью — тот же Бассет его у удовольствием переманит, и тогда дядюшка точно свихнется. В общем, Берти выручай. И почему всегда кашу заваривают одни, а расхлебывать ее приходится Вустеру?  
  
— И что же прикажешь делать, родная плоть и кровь? — поинтересовался я у тети Д., прихлебывая неразбавленный бренди.  
  
— А разве это не ясно как белый день? — равнодушно протянула она, закуривая тонкую коричневую сигаретку. — Послезавтра, когда весь Вустершир и добрая часть Глостершира будут веселиться на ярмарке, ты проникнешь в Тотли-Тауэрс и украдешь эти чертовы мечи.  
  
— Что?! Ну уж нет! — возмутился я, до сих пор сытый по горло давней историей с кражей из поместья вышеупомянутого сэра У. Б. старинного молочника в виде коровы. — Ты не проймешь меня ничем! Я согласен даже никогда в жизни не попробовать больше стряпни Анатоля, но ты не сдвинешь меня с места!  
  
— Тс-тс-тс, — покачала головой старая кобра.  
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать этим своим «тс-тс-тс»?  
  
— А то, что мечи ты украдешь в любом случае. Даже если для этого понадобится женить тебя на Мадлен Бассет, дабы ты был вхож в дом на правах одного из членов этого почтенного семейства. Ты ведь не хочешь, дружочек, чтобы я сейчас же спустилась вниз и объявила о вашей помолвке? Бедная девочка будет вне себя от счастья — уж я-то видела, как она поедала тебя глазами на закуску к консоме!  
  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, тетя? — жалко проблеял я, понимая, что воззвать к совести тети Далии у меня было примерно столько же шансов, сколько остановить мчащийся на всех парах локомотив.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что сделаю, Берти, — строго ответила она, выпуская из ноздрей дым. — Это всего лишь пара пустяков для тебя и доброе дело для всех остальных.  
  
— Доброе уголовно наказуемое дело — хочешь сказать?  
  
—Не будь мямлей! Ничего такого с этими мечами не случится. Временная разлука с ними собьет его спесь. К тому же, мы их подбросим Бассету, когда Том повеселеет и оплатит счета «Будуара», — ответила моя находчивая тетка.  
  
— А если у него там сигнализация? Если меня застукают слуги? Если...  
  
— Никаких «если». Перескажи мой план Дживсу. Пусть как следует его обмозгует, и тогда все пройдет, как по маслу. А теперь — марш веселиться. И кстати...  
  
— Да, тетя? — обернулся я с порога.  
  
— Сними этот китель, мы не на корабле.  
  
***  
  
Теперь мое желание никогда не расставаться с чудесным белым пиджаком из Монако окрепло и превратилось в гранит. Да что там гранит — в алмаз! В конце концов, мне уже не пять лет, чтобы всякие там взрослые указывали мне, что носить!  
  
Внизу я нашел и подозвал Дживса. Тот послушался, но вел себя при этом так, словно мы едва знакомы. Предложив ему подышать свежим воздухом, я вывел его в парк и, убедившись, что вокруг — ни души, шепотом поведал ему об очередных кознях моей ядовитой родственницы.  
  
— Ситуация сложная, сэр, — заметил Дживс.  
  
— Еще какая сложная! — согласился я.  
  
— Но мне кажется, я знаю, что делать.  
  
— Ни минуты не сомневался в этом, старина, — обрадовался я. — Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— На данном этапе — ничего определенного, сэр. — все так же официально произнес он.— Для подготовки к рискованному предприятию у нас имеется лишь завтрашний день. Прошу предоставить мне выходной, чтобы посетить окрестности Тотли, поискать взаимопонимания с местными слугами, узнать невзначай, кто останется в доме, когда все остальные будут на ярмарке...  
  
— Ни слова больше, старина! Действуй! — ответил я и добавил шепотом: — Я буду по тебе скучать этой ночью.  
  
— Очень хорошо сэр, — чопорно кивнул он.  
  
— Не хочешь говорить о нас? — понял я. — Что ж, наверное, это правильно. Я тоже не буду. Единственное, о чем хочу тебя попросить... Пожалуйста, не оставь меня на растерзание всем этим Мадлен, Стиффи и их сестрам во Христе, ладно? Я не представляю, что будет, если меня на ком-то из них женят...  
  
— Постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, — молвил он и растворился в ночи.  
  
Я понуро поплелся к дому.  
  
На следующий день мне пришлось самому вставать, управляться с утренним омовением и приводить себя в божеский вид — к счастью, одежду, безупречную полушерстяную пиджачную пару, белоснежную сорочку, скромный синий галстук и натертые до блеска черные полуспортивные туфли Дживс выложил для меня еще вечером. Я было побеспокоился за сохранность капитанского пиджака, но нет — он висел в шкафу, целый и невредимый. Спустившись к кормушке, я обнаружил, что и хозяева, и гости уже позавтракали, но меня ожидали накрытые блестящими крышками сокровища буфета: сосиски в томатном соусе, жареные яйца с беконом, копченая скумбрия, тушеная фасоль и прочие великие столпы традиционного английского завтрака. Я с энтузиазмом принялся за еду, украдкой вздыхая — все же, поцелуя Дживса, который вот уже полгода неизменно прилагался к моему утреннему дарджилингу, отчаянно не хватало. Он ведь не мог меня разлюбить только из-за глупого предмета гардероба, правда? Или... мог?  
  
За этими невеселыми мыслями меня застал мой старый приятель Бинго Литтл.  
  
— Салют, Берти!  
  
— Привет, старый башмак! А ты-то какими судьбами? Что-то не видел тебя вчера здесь, — протянул ему руку я.  
  
Бинго присел и налил себе кофе.  
  
— А мы только что приехали. Твоя тетушка пригласила Рози погостить, а с ней, разумеется, и меня. Хочет договориться о публикации ее новых рассказов в своем журнале, вероятно.  
  
— Гляжу, семейная жизнь тебя целиком удовлетворяет? Цветешь и пахнешь?  
  
— Чего и тебе желаю, — ослепительно улыбнулся он и вспорхнул, едва над полями раздалось зычное: «Ри-ичард!» в исполнении его дражайшей половины.  
  
Бинго ушел, я поежился. Целый день протынялся по поместью, стараясь на всякий случай не попадаться на глаза ни юной Мадлен, ни тетушке. Дживс так и не появился. Я лег спать рано, пытаясь подавить дурные предчувствия. Завтра меня запросто могли либо арестовать за незаконное проникновение и кражу особо ценных предметов из чужого дома, либо насильно женить — и я не знал, какая из этих незавидных перспектив более незавидна.  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром, я обнаружил на диване выложенную для меня одежду, а на столе — записку и небольшой серебристый ключик. Знакомым летящим почерком Дживса сообщалось: «Сэр! Позавтракайте, как обычно, затем отправляйтесь на ярмарку в автомобиле. Пусть вас там заметят. К 11.00 поезжайте в Тотли-Тауэрс. Авто оставьте в перелеске у ворот. Смело идите в имение, вам никто не помешает. Мечи заперты в витрине Большого бального зала на первом этаже. Этот ключ — от нее. Постарайтесь быстро сделать дело, не забудьте надеть перчатки. Затем возвращайтесь к машине и отправляйтесь в Беркли. С уважением, Р. Дживс».  
  
Это самое «с уважением» поразило меня больше всего. Не «с любовью». Не «всегда ваш». «С уважением»... Какой кошмар. На диване среди одежды и правда оказалась пара тонких лайковых перчаток. А еще свернутый в тонкую трубочку большой холщовый мешок. Проигнорировав предложенную Дживсом твидовую куртку песочного цвета, я нарядился в свой капитанский пиджак. Почему-то мне казалось, что он принесет мне удачу. Затем сунул перчатки и мешок в карман, спустился в столовую, покивал гостям, пожевал показавшийся мне картонным тост. По дороге к машине меня перехватила тетя Далия.  
  
— Выше нос, Берти! Обстряпаем дельце?  
  
— Тетушка, а ты точно издаешь дамский журнал, а не бульварные листки с уголовной хроникой? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Хочешь жить — умей вертеться, дорогой, — старушка поощрительно похлопала меня по плечу, да так, что у меня подкосились колени. — В общем, ты знаешь, что делать. Товар оставишь по тем самым кустом, где мы с тобой недавно перетирали.  
  
— Что перетирали? — не понял я.  
  
— Ну базарили, бакланили — в конце концов, кто из нас идет на дело, ты или я?  
  
— Если меня поймают, я скажу, что выполняю ваше указание, — пробормотал я, садясь за руль.  
  
— Да кто тебе поверит, брус шпановый! — рассмеялась тетушка.  
  
Натура непосредственная и увлекающаяся, она всегда быстро входила в новую роль.  
  
***  
  
Ярмарка была как ярмарка — никогда не надоедающие игры вроде «попади картофелиной в ведро», «угадай вес барашка», забеги мужей с женами на плечах и жен со сковородками в руках. Вообще, я люблю подурачиться вместе со всеми, поставить пару шиллингов на самого быстрого мальчика-хориста, поесть домашних булочек в чайной палатке. Особенно очаровательно бывать на таких праздниках с Дживсом. Хоть он и сохраняет каменное лицо, но клянусь вам, азартнее парня еще поискать! Видели бы вы, как он сбрасывает пиджак, закатывает рукава сорочки и плюет на ладони, прежде чем схватить кувалду и шандарахнуть по наковальне в аттракционе «проверь свою силу»! А как мечет дротики! А как побеждает в викторинах!  
  
Но Дживса рядом не было, а без него все было не то. Я послонялся по украшенной флажками и воздушными шариками площадке, пожертвовал 10 фунтов викарию, затем постепенно выпал из поля зрения. У меня было меньше часа, чтобы попасть в соседнее графство, среди бела дня вломиться в чужой дом и совершить невероятно дерзкую кражу. Кляня себя последними словами за глупость и мягкотелость, я мчался в Глостершир. Свернув на лесную дорогу неподалеку от кованых ворот Тотли-Тауэрс, я заглушил мотор и направился к серому трехэтажному стилизованному под средневековый замок особняку, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом. Ладно бы, я заявился туда под покровом ночи! В тумане. Скрытый стеной проливного дождя. Но поздним летним утром? Шагающий по длинной гравийной дорожке? Заметный с любой точки этого чертова имения? Единственное, во что хотелось верить — это в то, что Дживс знал, что говорил. И что несмотря на досадное охлаждение наших отношений в последние дни, он все еще любил меня и не собирался давать в обиду. В Тотли-Тауэрс мне приходилось бывать и раньше, при довольно схожих обстоятельствах. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что déjà vu было не из приятных. Я толкнул входную дверь и на цыпочках пересек холл. Никого не было ни видно, ни слышно. Дом будто вымер.  
  
Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, я припустил в бальный зал. Ключ от витрины, казалось, горел в кармане. Арсенал из семи римских мечей располагался в центре экспозиции, отдельно от остальных древних орудий убийства. Я осторожно вставил ключ в замок. Сердце мое колотилось как бешеное. Невольно съеживаясь при каждом движении, я открыл витрину. Она чуть скрипнула, но мне показалось, что этот ужасный скрежет привлечет внимание сторожей. Я стал аккуратно снимать мечи из пазов, в которые они были вставлены. Надо сказать, что при всей моей обычной неловкости мне это сделать удалось почти идеально — наверное, страх каким-то образом помог сконцентрироваться. Уложив в мешок пять мечей, я с ужасом обнаружил, что остальные два туда, увы, не помещаются. Тогда я их просто прихватил под мышку, точно клюшки для гольфа, закрыл витрину и осторожно стал продвигаться к выходу.  
  
Когда где-то в противоположном крыле дома раздались аплодисменты, радостные возгласы и свист, я уже несся через лужайку. Мешок я закинул на плечо, но проклятая пара мечей под мышкой все норовила выскользнуть, так что я даже не думал, по какому поводу праздник. Одно было ясно наверняка — вряд ли кому-то пришло в голову подбодрить меня. Доскакав до машины бодрым аллюром, я бросил мешок и оставшиеся мечи под сиденье. Увы, под мышкой обнаружилась здоровенная прореха — проклятые гладиолусы или-как-их-там оказались дьявольски острыми и загубили мой капитанский пиджак. Однако посыпать голову пеплом по этому поводу было некогда. Так что я завел мотор и был таков.  
  
Я просто не верил, что все обошлось. Прибыв в Бринкли с победой, я выполнил условие тети Далии, свалив награбленное в заросли черемухи, и поднялся в библиотеку в поисках чего-нибудь освежающего — честное скаутское, я нуждался в стаканчике какой-нибудь отравы, как никогда в жизни. Дживса нигде не было. Тети Далии тоже. Грешным делом я подумал, что и к нам в эти минуты мог ворваться кто угодно и стащить половину коллекции дяди Тома. Что ж, недаром говорят, что на воре шапка горит. Лично на мне в прямом смысле этого слова сгорел пиджак, вот и не верь после этого в народную мудрость...  
  
Налив себе стаканчик, а потом — второй и третий, я расслабился в кресле-качалке и не заметил, как задремал сном праведника. Меня разбудило знакомое покашливание. Я открыл глаза и увидел Дживса, но, боже мой, в каком он был виде! Воротничок оторван. Безупречный обычно пробор в плачевном состоянии. Губа разбита, а под глазом наливался впечатляющий лиловый кровоподтек. Я просто затрясся от негодования. Кто-то обидел Дживса? Моего Дживса? Разорву голыми руками! Вором я уже стал, так почему бы не стать убийцей?  
  
— Просто скажи, кто это сделал, старина, — сказал я сиплым после сна голосом.  
  
— Я все объясню сэр. А сейчас поедемте в полицию, — невозмутимо произнес он.  
  
— Хочешь подать заявление? Что ж, наверное, это вполне разумно, но понимаешь, какое дело... Думаю, мне там лучше не мелькать пока, понимаешь?  
  
— Напротив, сэр. Ваше появление в участке будет более чем желательно. Возьмем с собой те... — он слегка запнулся, подбирая слово, — вещи, которые были у вас этим утром.  
  
— Что?! — негодующе воскликнул я.  
  
— Я все объясню, — повторил Дживс. — Прошу, не будем терять времени.  
  
— Не хочешь привести себя в порядок?  
  
— Не думаю, что стоит это делать сейчас, сэр. Но вам, если позволите, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал сменить пиджак, — ответил он и пошагал к двери.  
  
Я ни черта не понимал. Но, после того как я все-таки облачился в твид, опустошил свой импровизированный тайник, положил мечи в багажник и завел мотор, Дживс меня просветил.  
  
В свой вчерашний выходной он зря времени не терял. Выяснив, что мечи и правда черт знает какие древние, и запросто могли обладать не просто коллекционной, а и самой что ни на есть исторической ценностью, Дживс позвонил в Лондон и навел справки у одного своего приятеля по клубу «Ганимед». Приятель этот служил у заместителя директора Британского музея и уж точно мог знать, не происходило ли в последнее время в этом или каком-то другом музее страны крупных краж. Оказалось, происходило. В Бате, где на месте древних римских поселений имеется музей археологических находок и воссозданные ныне римские бани — термы, как выразился Дживс. Вот оттуда кто-то предприимчивый и свистнул наши мечи, а затем, вероятно через посредников — не исключено, что на вид совершенно приличных, — продал краденое бывшему мировому судье! Арте-как-их-там следовало вручить нашим доблестным блюстителям Закона. А на вопрос, как мы их заполучили, ответить, что Дживс-де заметил неподалеку от Тотли подозрительного гражданина с тяжелым мешком. Окликнул, но тот задал стрекача. Дживсу не оставалось ничего, как погнаться за воришкой, завязалась потасовка, в результате которой преступник бросил свою ношу, а бдительный камердинер попросил молодого хозяина подвезти его до полицейского участка с целью дачи показаний и возврата ценностей государству.  
  
— Ловко, ничего не скажешь! Представляю, какая буча подымется завтра! И сэр Уоткин будет посрамлен, и дядя Том возрадуется до плеши, — присвистнул я. — Ладно, положим, полицию мы одурачим. Но мне-то ты можешь сказать, откуда у тебя на лице все эти художества?  
  
— Ничего необычного, сэр. Меня избили, — бровь над его подбитым глазом приподнялась на четверть дюйма.  
  
— И кто же это сделал, позволь спросить? — я сжал руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
  
— Некто Кевин Дурбин, матрос в отпуске.  
  
— И чем же ты этому Кевину Дурбину так насолил?  
  
Дживс взглянул на меня и улыбнулся уголком разбитого рта:  
  
— Пока вы обследовали бальный зал в одной части Тотли-Тауэрс, я обручался с его невестой, горничной Мэри Скотт, в кухне — она в другом крыле. Возможно, до вашего слуха донеслась восторженная реакция местных слуг? Стоит отметить, они выражали свою радость достаточно бурно.  
  
— Ты... обручался?  
  
Бровь над распухшим глазом поднялась еще на четверть дюйма.  
  
— Добровольно? С девушкой? Как это вообще можно делать добровольно, Дживс? — растерялся я, не зная, ревновать мне или жалеть бедолагу.  
  
— Оценив ситуацию, я решил, что для того, чтобы вас никто не увидел, необходим некий повод собрать всех слуг в одном, желательно отдаленном от бального зала месте. Наиболее вероятными поводами мне показались пожар или некое необычное, лучше всего, торжественное событие. Скажем, помолвка. С Мэри я познакомился вчера, на почте, когда наводил справки у своего приятеля. Она пригласила меня на чай в комнату для слуг. Мы с ней довольно занятно провели время...  
  
— Целовались? — поинтересовался я замогильным голосом.  
  
— Обменивались профессиональным опытом, если позволите. Я показал юной мисс Скотт, как чистить лук, чтобы не плакать. Научил выводить пятна от ягод и от чернил. Объяснил, чем чистить столовое серебро, чтобы оно дольше сохраняло блеск... К концу дня ей уже почудилось, что она разлюбила своего жениха. Я ответил, что готов связать себя узами брака хоть завтра. Помолвка состоялась. Но была недолгой. Доброжелатели довольно быстро доложили о ней Кевину — к счастью, он как раз приехал в отпуск. Похититель чужих невест в моем лице был посрамлен и выброшен из дома, а Мэри, очевидно, выйдет замуж незамедлительно. Вряд ли ее жених пожелает повторения подобных инцидентов...  
  
— Подумать только — ты, без преувеличения, решился сунуть голову в пасть льву... Из-за меня?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Но это может только означать, что...  
  
— Я люблю вас, сэр.  
  
— И у нас с тобой все хорошо?  
  
— Лучше не бывает, Берти.  
  
Я улыбнулся и наконец-то с облегчением вздохнул. В багажнике тихо позвякивали исторические ценности.


End file.
